¿Por qué?
by zakuraasSs
Summary: ¿Por qué soy odiada si no hice daño a la gente? / ¿Por qué soy odiada si yo no elegí esto? Drabble.


Caminaba, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, no tenía a su fiel Marill siguiéndola, caminaba sola, por una ruta desconocida para todos, el juego estaba apagado, y ella sentía una soledad tremenda.

Kotone, Lyra, Soul o como quisieran llamarla seguía su rumbo, ella era famosa por ser la heroína de unos 'remakes' de juegos antiguos, llamados '_HeartGold_' y '_SoulSilver_', lo era, pero, ¿por qué no se sentía bien como debería estarlo?

Ella también era la contraparte de alguien, tenía un rival, podía elegir pokémon inicial, era una heroína como cualquiera de los demás juegos, pero, claro, era una de las más _odiadas._

¿Cómo sabía que era odiada? Fácil.

Porque aquí donde ella se encuentra, debería haber una joven de cabellos azules y ojos claros, no una joven normal castaña y ojos marrones café, Crystal era la chica. Crystal debería ser la heroína y no ella. ¿Por qué? Ella si es una verdadera heroína de un juego más antiguo, _Pokémon Edición Crystal._

Seguía caminando, la luz no se encendía, el juego solo fue jugado un par de minutos y ella no era la protagonista. – Mejor. – Se dijo. – Así no seré tan odiada. – Pensó.

Y cansada se sentó cerca de un árbol en esa desconocida ruta, suspiró y empezó a llorar en silencio.

'' _¿Por qué soy odiada si no hice daño a la gente? '' _

'' _¿Por qué soy odiada si yo no elegí esto? ''_

_'' ¿Por qué no entienden como me siento con sus insultos? ''_

_'' ¿Por qué nadie me quiere dar una oportunidad? ''_

_'' ¿Por qué? '' _

Empezó a repetirse esas preguntas en su cabeza, una y otra vez, sus sollozos habían comenzado a ser gritos que salían de su garganta, desgarrándola, no quería ser odiada, ni quería ser remplazada, ella solo quería un hueco más en los corazones de la gente, solo quería ser reconocida como una protagonista más, una joven más, un personaje más…

Sin fuerzas cayó derrotada en el suelo, seguía llorando, ahora no podía utilizar su voz puesto que se había quedado ronca de tanto gritar, lloró y lloró hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas.

-¿Seré algún día especial? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz, que sonaba muy rasgada por los gritos dados anteriormente.

-Lo eres. – Dijo un joven de ojos ámbar y cabello moreno, situado a la derecha de la joven, sonriendo.

-¿Lo soy? – Volvió a preguntar, intentando incorporarse para ver quien había respondido a su anterior pregunta.

-Claro, tú tienes un _corazón de oro. _– Dijo de nuevo el joven.

Ella lo miró, ahí se encontraba su contraparte, Gold, Ethan, Eco, Hibiki o como quisieran llamarle ahí se encontraba sonriente, acercó su mano a la de ella, y sujetándola con fuerza, se acercó a su cara y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Seré querida? – Preguntó al joven una vez se alejó lo suficiente de su cara, éste solo sonrió esta vez.

-Lo eres. – Respondió una voz a su otro lado, ella se giró, encontrándose con unos ojos plateados y unos cabellos rojos, también sonriéndola.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó la castaña.

-Claro, tú tienes un _alma de plata._- Contestó de nuevo el joven.

Ella sonrió mientras lo miraba, ahí se encontraba también, junto a ella, su rival, Silver, y aunque nadie lo creyese, estaba sonriéndola, y sujetando su mano libre con la de él, éste depositó un beso en la mejilla de la castaña.

-Ellos te querrán, eres la heroína de estos juegos y nadie lo puede cambiar. – Dijo Gold, levantándose.

-Además. – Aportó Silver. – Eres bastante mona como heroína, ¿sabes? – Sonrió, e imitando al joven moreno, se levantó.

Los dos se miraron, asintieron y tiraron de la joven, ella se levantó con el impulso, y aprovechándolo, abrazó a sus compañeros de juego, éstos correspondieron felices, esos juegos los unirían por siempre, y nadie lo cambiaría.

-Mira, es el nuevo juego de pokémon. – Dijo una alegre chica, moviendo la carátula del juego con un _Lugia_ en la portada.

-¡Genial! – Dijo el chico a su lado. – Veamos qué tal es.

La chica empezó el juego, nerviosa, su compañero la miraba igual o más nervioso que ella, era un nuevo juego, bueno, no tan nuevo siendo un _remake_ de uno antiguo. ¡Pero la buena pinta no se lo quitaba nadie!

-Podemos elegir a una nueva chica. – Alegó ella, sonriente. – La elegiré. – Volvió a decir. - ¿Cómo la llamo?

El joven miró la carátula del juego de nuevo.

-Soul.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella.

-Porque los juegos se llaman _HeartGold _y _SoulSilver_, y Heart queda muy cursi, llamémosla Soul.

-¡Genial! – La chica nada más poner el nombre se acercó a la pantalla y añadió. – ¡Seguro que Soul y yo llegaremos a ser muy buenas amigas!

_Y después de apagar la consola una vez jugados los primeros pasos, la joven castaña quien estaba agarrando las manos de sus dos acompañantes, pelirrojo y moreno, sonrió feliz._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, no es romance, lo sé y es raro en mi (OMG, EL FIN DEL MUNDO SE ACERCA) No. Es que últimamente miraba bastantes cosas por internet, y en bastantes nadie quería a Lyra/Soul/Kotone como protagonista de los juegos HeartGold y SoulSilver, y a mi sinceramente, me encanta, y me duele que la gente no la de una oportunidad, es un nuevo personaje, lo merece.**

**No digo que no os tiene que gustar más Crystal, eh, a mi me encanta ella xD Pero también le di una oportunidad a Soul, como puse en el fic, la vi como un nuevo personaje :3**

**En fin, no pretendo herir a nadie con este fic DDD:, solo digo -y repito - denle a la pobre una oportunidad(?).**

**Se aceptan tomates o reviews :D(?)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
